


Night life

by cbchannie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous/Open Ending, First Kiss, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, chanlix barkeepers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbchannie/pseuds/cbchannie
Summary: It wasn't more than a small peck but it still left a tickling feeling all over felix, that short contact of lips was something he wished for, making him feel like he was finally free from all the stress that had built up on his shoulders through the months he had the routine of working, eating, going to university, sleeping and repeating everything again. Even on weekends he worked, barely having time for friends or any other off school activities. But Chris broke that routine so easily like it haven't been there before.or: Felix works at a bar every afternoon but his boss asks him to switch with the nightshift as another employee calls in sick. He was expecting anything, but not to meet an absolute beautiful stranger that night.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Kudos: 31
Collections: chanlix's playlist





	Night life

Felix just finished his evening lecture as his phone began to ring. "Oh gosh legit now?", he whispered, trying to balance his books in one hand as he pulled out his phone. 

"Yes hello?", he asked almost tripping as he went to his bus station.

"Ahh Felix! Hello!", his boss greeted him happily. "Ah hello"

"I euhm... I know you usually work the day shift but I really need you to switch with an other employee, seo changbin, that usually works the nightshift. He called in sick for today and his friend who usually covers his shift is only able to do it in daytime.I'll give you an extra paycheck. So please", he explained pleading like a four year old child when it wanted an extra toy from the store.

"Okay yes I'll do it", he sighed an excited clap was heard from the other line. 

"Thank you so much, the shift starts today from ten till five. There's another employee working tonight since today's Friday just ask him if you need anything. Thank you again!", his boss thanked him another 100 times before ending the call and a long sigh escaped Felix's lips.

"What did I got myself into", he whispered before stuffing his phone back in his pocket.

It was almost ten when Felix left his dormitory on campus, he thought that he would make it on time to the bar he was working at, he didn't. It was quarter past ten when he finally entered the staff room from the usual back door and put on his apron in no time while rushing to the counter.

"Hi, Hi I'm sorry I'm late", Felix greeted the other boy that was current mixing cocktails for the waiting customers.

"No problem, thank you for helping out", the other flashed him a quick smile before serving the drinks for two women chatting loudly. And to say that Felix was shocked was an understatement, the other boy was beautiful, breathtaking indeed.

"Sorry I'm all there for you now, I'm Christopher, Chris, nice to meet you", the other exclaimed holding out his hand.

"Ah, I'm Felix sorry I'm late", Felix shook his hand smiling at the other. 

"You know where everything is, so just start and yeah. If you need anything I'm here right beside you", Chris smiled before going back to take an order.

Felix never dropped so many glasses in one shift, he was constantly running from one end to the other of the counter serving drinks like he never did anything else in his life before, he also almost slipped on a random liquid on the floor but luckily Chris caught him and the drink he was preparing. It was 3am when the bar started to empty a bit and he was finally able to catch his breath while leaning on the wall. "You good?", Chris asked sitting down beside him, his sleeves rolled up to his elbow. 

"Yeah, I just didn't expect it to be so exhausting", Chris laughed at that.  
"It is, but it's worth it though, they pay really well especially on Fridays and they give much tip compared to other days", he explained and Felix nodded in interest.

"Sorry for asking, but you're not from here are you?", Chris asked and Felix shook his head. "I'm from Australia"

"Oh really mate, me too", Felix noticed the thick aussie accent rolling of the others tongue. "No way!", an excited smile built up on Felix's lips. 

"You can rest if you want, I can finish the last two hours alone", chris suggested but Felix violently shook his head. "No no, I'm here to help, I can do it for another two hours", Felix sounded very sure of himself but felt the tiredness grow over him. 

At 5am Chris closed the front door sighing heavily. "That was something" Felix hummed in agreement. He was resting his head dead on the counter already feeling the sleep turn his brain fuzzy.  
"Hey not sleeping, you need to get home", Chris laughed patting Felix head and ruffling his hair. "Mmh?"

Chris cleaned up everything, letting him softly snor on the counter. "Hey bub, time to get home", his ear was slightly pulled by Chris waking Felix up from his slumber.

"I- I don't know how to get home", Felix whispered while they both left through the back door of the club. "Don't worry I'll drive you home, that wasn't even a question", Chris invented, he grabbed Felix's hand, linking their fingers together in one swift movement.

"Thank you", Felix whispered, chris only gave him the prettiest smile he had ever seen in his life and a small blush creeped up his neck over to his cheeks, now coloured in a rosy glow.

Chris' car stopped in front of Felix's apartment building, and Felix was ready to leave already taking off his seatbelt. "Hey umm, it might seem random, but can I, by any chance, get your number?", Chris interrupted, his eyes fixed on the steering wheel while his hand grabbed Felix's shirt.

"I- you want my number? I mean yes, yes of course", Felix pulled out his phone handing it to Chris. "Thank you", Chris had tipped in his contact on Felix's phone, naming himself 'chris🦘🖤' before he handed it back to Felix. 

"Would you mind if I...?", the question hung on the tip of chan's tongue but he kept it unspoken hoping that Felix would understand. Felix's cheeks turned pink but a slight nod of him signaled chris that he was fine with it. Chan breathed in heavily before he leaned forwards, capturing Felix's lips with his own. 

It wasn't more than a small peck but it still left a tickling feeling all over felix, that short contact of lips was something he wished for, making him feel like he was finally free from all the stress that had built up on his shoulders through the months he had the routine of working, eating, going to university, sleeping and repeating everything again. Even on weekends he worked, barely having time for friends or any other off school activities. But Chris broke that routine so easily like it haven't been there before. 

Chris leaned in again, kissing him once, twice moving his lips against Felix's while a small whine came out of his mouth, which got muffled by the others lips. Felix took the invitation Chris gave him, as he pulled his seat back, climbing into the olders lap and grabbing Chris' shoulders to steady himself. It took all of his strength to not grind up into Felix, he knew that it was way too early and chris wanted it to be special. He was absolutely sure that he wouldn't be the one to ever let the younger boy go.

Both boys finally pulled apart, a string of salvia connected them, flushed cheeks and wet and swollen kissed lips. As Felix sat down in his own seat again he looked out of the window where the sun rose at the end of the street. "Wow", Felix whispered the sun making his face glow in a sweet orange tone. 

Felix finally got out of Chris' car while the older insisted to lead him at least to the front door. As Chris closed the door to his car and stopped shortly to see the sun rise, Felix was stunned once again like the first time he laid eyes on the other male. 

"Hey Felix", Chris called him and he was pulled out of his trance. "Yes?"  
Chris grabbed Felix's hand again pulling him closer in his own embrace, both now glowing in the light of the rising sun. 

It was perfect, if you could call it that. But Felix and Chris were both sure that it was the most perfect moment to share a kiss. Lips sealed, moving in a rythm like it was a kiss to seal a lifelong promise.

**Author's Note:**

> I recently saw a movie with two bartenders and I absolutely had to write something about it so yeah, here it is!!!  
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed it a bit and excuse my writing style and any mistakes I make I'm still lacking a lot in the English language, since it's not my first so please don't expect too much skskkskque :')


End file.
